I married you
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: A Selena x Juice story with a dash of Kerrianne Larkin Telford. Not Beta read. Not spell check or grammar checked.


**Selena Meets Kerrianne**

She stood looking at a woman who she had only seen in picture but Juice had called her name out in his sleep a couple times. She should have been pissed but Selena knew she had been the other woman before he went to prison and the only reason she was his wife now is because she got knocked up.

The woman was gorgeous with mocha colored skin and a mane of beautiful black hair. She looked a little bit like Chibs. Selena stood only inches away from the woman Juice pined for. She felt insecure and small for the first time in a long time.

Selena was wearing a tight leather vest, low cut jeans that looked painted on and her classic Timberlands. Selena's hair was straightened down her back and she had simple make-up.

Kerrianne was wearing skinny jeans, a black tank top with a blue cardigan over it, hiking boots, and a blue beanie. She didn't have any make-up on.

The two women were completely different from each other. Kerrianne was quiet and demur while Selena was aggressive and loud when she needed to be.

Selena raised an eyebrow at the woman. "So I'm Selena and you must be Chibs" daughter Kerrianne. Nice to meet you." Selena held out her hand to be shook.

"Selena? You're the one that married Juice?" Kerrianne asked smiling at her. Selena didn't feel any distain behind those words just curiosity.

"Yeah I married him and we have two children." She was trying to be polite but how do you be polite to the woman who your husband called out for at least once a week. It wounds you to know you don't have his whole heart but he has yours.

Kerrianne gave her a weak smile. "Oh. I didn't know you had children. Juan always told me he didn't want any." Selena bit her tongue. "That's one way to get a ring."

Selena didn't expect those words to come out of the woman's mouth. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide.

"Excuse me." Selena said in disbelief her hands moving to her hips.

"I'm just saying Juice is very careful about protection." Kerrianne said with a shrug. Selena realized this was the Chibs part of the woman but that didn't stop her from what she did next.

"You bitch." Selena pulled her arm back and aimed for Kerrianne's pretty face. Selena threw her hip into the punch and when it made contact she heard a crunch. After the first hit it was on, neither woman pulled a punch and didn't waste breathe on speaking.

Next thing she knew she was being pulled away from the other woman by Jax and Tig had Kerrianne. "What the hell baby mama?" Tig said.

Jax looked at Selena. "Are you going to be good if I let you go?" Selena nodded. "Now what the hell is going on here?"

Both women answered. "Nothing." Tig and Jax frowned. They looked at each other and in that moment they understood each other. They both loved the man and knew his heart would never fully belong to the other.

Selena shrugged and Kerrianne nodded toward the clubhouse then they started walking with the men behind them into the bar. Chibs and Juice was sitting at the bar drinking.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Chibs asked standing up and moving toward them. He reached for Kerrianne's face but she swatted him away.

"Nothing da just having a talk. I'm fine." Kerrianne headed to the bar with Selena right behind her. The women told Ratboy two Jack Daniels and they sat beside teach other not saying a word.

Chibs turned toward Jax and Tig. "Hey don't look at me I don't know what the hell is going on there." Tig said then looked at Juice. "But if I was you I'd be worried."

Jax shook his head. "They were out there fighting and once me and Tig got them a part it was like it never happened. I'm going home I don't need chick drama." Jax walked off with his hands in his pockets still shaking his head.

Chibs turned toward Juice. "This was about you." Juice's eyes got big and looked over at his wife and ex. "Brother I'd kill you but I got a feelin' that wife of yours is going to do it herself."

"Shit." Juice motion for Ratboy to bring him another Scotch. Chibs patted him hard on the back and started to leave the clubhouse.

"Come on girly your mom wants to have family dinner." Chibs said to his only child. "Night Selena." Soon it was just Juice and Selena at separate ends of the bar with Ratboy cleaning glasses.

Juice looked at her feeling dread before he finally stood up. "Come on I'll take you home." She down what was left in her glass before following him out.

At home he pulled her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. He got out the First Aid kit. "It's not too bad you're gonna have a black eye but that's it." He cleaned up her face with an alcohol pad.

"Do you love her?" She sounded like a little girl when she asked the question.

He looked at her leaning back. "I do." He saw the pain on Selena's face. "But I didn't love her enough to marry her."

Selena looked down into her lap. "You married me because I got pregnant." She whispered the words into the quiet house.

"No I didn't. Selena I'm not that kinda man. Shit I was terrified when that doc told me you were pregnant but I stuck with you not because you were having my baby but because I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything even my club and kids." Juice spoke with conviction and she felt it in her heart. She knew this was her true love and no matter what happen they were it for each other.


End file.
